marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers vs. X-Men Vol 1 0
(Title) (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Frank Cho | CoverArtist2 = Jason Keith | CoverArtist3 = Stephanie Hans | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Writer1_2 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Frank Cho | Inker1_1 = Frank Cho | Colourist1_1 = Jason Keith | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_3 = Lauren Sankovitch | Editor1_4 = John Denning | Quotation = I know why you're scared. You think the Phoenix is either going to kill me or drive me crazy. Or maybe both. Just like it did Jean. But I'm not your dead wife, Scott. That's not my story. The Phoenix is coming. I know that. And I'm not afraid. I want it to come. I'm ready. | Speaker = Hope Summers | StoryTitle1 = Prologue | Synopsis1 = In Washington, D.C., M.O.D.O.K. tries to kill an ex-A.I.M. scientist called Dr. Udaku, who is being escorted by Wakandan forces to the Pentagon. When he's about to burn Udaku, the Scarlet Witch appears and fights the villain. Wanda is surrounded by M.O.D.O.K.'s pawns when she's saved just in time by Ms. Marvel and Spider-Woman. When A.I.M. is finally subdued, Wanda is invited by Ms. Marvel to come to the Avengers Mansion, but she doesn't feel ready to encounter old friends she once harmed. At the Mansion, Wanda is unwelcomed by Vision, who states he can't forgive Wanda for what she has done to him and her team. Wanda breaks into tears and is carried away by Ms. Marvel. His teammates can't understand Vision's coldness, and he walks away, crying. On Utopia, Hope is preparing to fly away when she's interrupted by Cyclops. Hope is using a police scanner to help people in danger in San Francisco and also wants to get answers about what the Phoenix Force is. When Scott tries to stop her, she uses her mimicry powers to blast him with optic beams and flies away. Hope arrives at a bank which is being robbed by the Serpent Society. Using her abilities and mutant powers, Hope defeats them all. Cyclops and Emma Frost arrive in time when she's beating to death Cottonmouth, Scott stops her and she tells him she knows why he fears the Phoenix Force coming, stating that she's ready for it. Back at Utopia, Hope is washing her hands at the coast when she looks up at the sky... and far away, the Phoenix is coming to Earth. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** * ** ** * * ** *** *** * Antagonists: * * ** * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Secret Service agents * Wakandan ambassador * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** ** * ** *** * ** *** ** Coast of *** Items: * * * Cyclops' Jetpack Vehicles: * | Solicit = • The Return Of The Scarlet Witch! What Does This Mean For The Mutant Messiah Hope? • Three Of The Hottest Names In Comics Kick Off The Biggest Event In Marvel History! • And Did We Mention Frank Cho On Art?! | Notes = * Released with a code allowing for the free digital download of the comic from Marvel's digital comic store. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included